The illuminated push-button switch is utilized as the followings: for example, an upward movement instruction switch and a downward movement instruction switch, both of which are intended for an elevator use and mounted into a wall surface of an elevator hall, and a door open instruction switch, a door close instruction switch, and a destination floor number instruction switch, all of which are mounted inside an elevator car. Typically, illuminated push-button switches employ a structure such that a switch body is actuated by a push displacement of an operation plunger with a press of an operating surface of a push button. The illuminated push-button switches further include illuminating means, using an LED (Light Emitting Diode) or the like light source, for displaying that the switch body has been actuated.
Recently, aesthetically designed illumination has been demanded of the illuminated push-button switches. For example, push-button switches described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 cause light to illuminate not only the operating surface of the push button but also a surrounding part of the push button.
More specifically, the push-button switch described in Patent Literature 1 has an operation plunger with a tapered hole formed in the center thereof, so that light from the LED is reflected by surfaces forming the tapered hole and then guided to the surrounding part. Further, the illuminated push-button switch described in Patent Literature 2 has an operating section with an interior formed in a mortar shape. This arrangement allows light emitted by a light-emitting element to be bent at an inclined part which is provided inside of the operating section and then illuminate the surrounding part of the push button.